Phinabella wedding
by Albertson
Summary: Phineas and Isabella finally get married. Pretty much it, really.


**The wedding of Phinabella**

Had you asked Phineas Flynn where he would be at this point in his life fifteen years ago, the answer 'in my dressing room preparing for my wedding to my longest childhood friend' would've been the least likely answer he would ever give. Yet here he was, in his dressing room, going over the final details before he tied the knot with Isabella in less than an hour. All the trials and tribulations he had gone through to get to this point were long behind him, and by trials and tribulations, he of course meant all he had to endure at Bill's hands. The battles that had been fought are now all a distant memory best left forgotten, for this was a happy day. His best man, Ferb, had just come into the room.

"Phineas, Candace wants to know whether you want to go with 'Wedding Adventure' or 'You Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart' for the opening song" Ferb informed Phineas.

"Go with the second one, but if Love Handel aren't available then we can re-work the lyrics for 'Wedding Adventure' if we need to" Phineas decided.

"Phineas, we were the ones who got Love Handel back together. I'm sure they'll come out of retirement for you, especially on your wedding day" Ferb assured.

"I am sure that everything will be fine for Isabella no matter what. After all, she has been fantasising about this day for a long time now" Baljeet added.

"Still, this has been a long time coming and we only get to do this once, so why not make it the best it can be?" Buford said.

"She deserves the best" Phineas mused.

"You both do. I'll go sort things with Candace" Ferb said and left to arrange the music with Candace. Since she got word that Phineas and Isabella were engaged, Candace had been doing wedding preparations non-stop, booking the venue, sorting out the catering, there was not a single aspect of this ceremony that Candace did not have a hand in and she had proven to be really good at her job as wedding planner. It was no surprise then, that Isabella made Candace her maid of honour.

"Are you not nervous, Phineas?" Baljeet inquired.

"Should I be?" Phineas replied.

"Well, in a matter of minutes, you will declare your undying love for the girl who has lived across from you for years and commit to her for the rest of your life. Does that not scare you a little?" Baljeet clarified.

"Absolutely not. I've faced worse than this. In fact, once you've seen the end of the world, a wedding seems like a gift to me" Phineas answered.

"Always seeing the bright side. He's good to go" Buford observed.

Speaking of the bride-to-be, Isabella was in her dressing room with her old Fireside Girl troop making her final preparations. It took some doing, but Ginger finally got Isabella to stop pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and she kept assuring herself that this was real. Everything she had dreamed of as a child, barring a few exaggerations, would finally come true. She had to hand it to Phineas, the way he proposed was something Isabella could not imagine. A rollercoaster ride across town, just the two of them, and at the end, Phineas pulls out a ring with a Peridot gem, Isabella's birthstone, on it. When she broke the news to everyone, their reactions were a mix of sheer joy and some 'about time's in there as well. Candace had entered the room with updates on the ceremony.

"Ferb's just told me Phineas wants 'You Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart' as the opening song, that OK?" Candace asked.

"Very symbolic of him, fine by me" Isabella confirmed. Candace was straight on the phone to Love Handel telling them that Phineas did want them to sing at the wedding. Love Handel replied that they would be there within the hour, so there was time for the final preparations. Just them, Amanda, Candace's daughter and Isabella's flower girl, popped into the room. Granted, toddlers and weddings weren't the best of combinations, but Amanda was patient, even for a four-year-old, and took her role very seriously.

"Mummy, Grandma Linda needs help with the cake" Amanda informed Candace.

"It's here, already? I wasn't expecting it until the reception. Could you help your soon-to-be aunt Isabella with her dress while I see to the cake?" Candace requested. Amanda nodded, and Candace left to deal with the cake. Amanda was inspecting the flower petal basket when a thought came into her mind.

"Aunt Isabella, after this, can you teach me to be a Lil' Spark?" requested Amanda. She had thought about joining the Fireside Girls for some time, having admired Isabella's vast patch collection and wanted to start one herself. The ladies attending to her all 'awww'd' at this question, all of them former Fireside Girls themselves. Isabella, too, was in a state of glee after hearing that her soon-to-be niece wanted to follow in her footsteps. Isabella felt like she could impart wisdom to a younger generation, something that gave her hope for the future.

"When I come back from the honeymoon, I will enrol you into Aunt Isabella's Guide to the Firesides" Isabella answered. Everyone gave a collective 'yay!' and Amanda hugged her soon-to-be aunt, joyously thanking her over and over again.

"Look at that, not even married yet and she's already mother material" Ginger commented.

"Yeah, I call god-mother" Adyson added.

"Nuts to that, I want naming rights" Gretchen interjected.

"Can I be your midwife?" Holly asked.

"Girls, girls, please. There will be plenty of time to sort all that out when we're expecting our first" Isabella settled.

"Knowing you and Phineas, that won't take long" Ginger observed.

"I sure hope you keep us in mind when you and Baljeet expect your first, Ginger" Isabella shot back, and they all laughed, Amanda being left confused at what just happened. At that moment, Vivian, Isabella's mother, came in.

"We're ready now, dear" Vivian said, and took Isabella's hand as they prepared to walk down the aisle. "I am so proud of you, sweetie. This has truly been a long time coming" Vivian added, barely able to suppress tears of joy.

"I know it has" Isabella acknowledged.

"I just wish your Papi could be here to see this" Vivian lamented.

"Me too" Isabella agreed. The mother and daughter hugged, then made their way to the starting position.

In the other dressing room, Phineas had just been informed of some late arrivals by Ferb.

"Milo and the others apologise for being late, something about a runaway piano, burst water pipes and faulty traffic lights" Ferb summarised. Phineas laughed this off as more Murphy's Law shenanigans.

"Good thing we prepared counter-measures in advance" Phineas pointed out, and Ferb deployed them. Soon enough, the entire back yard of their old childhood home, which they had chosen to be the venue for the wedding, was surrounded in a dome of some sort, protecting the participants from anything that could possibly be thrown at them. When Milo, his wife Amanda, Melissa, her husband Zack, Shane and his partner Mark arrived, they were greeted with friendly laughter at the stories they had told as the reason for their lateness. Ferb checked his watch and noted that it was time to start.

"We should get underway now" Ferb pressed, and he and Phineas made their way to their starting positions. The guests, which were kept to friends and family, including the already married pairs of Star and Marco, and Dipper and Pacifica, as well as Dipper's twin sister Mabel, and Ferb's wife-to-be Vanessa (they haven't set a date for their wedding yet) all took their seats. The traditional wedding music was played when Isabella and her mother walked down the aisle, and when they reached the end, Vivian tearfully gave her daughter away.

"Welcome to the family, Phineas" Vivian greeted, shook Phineas' hand and sat down at her seat. When the music stopped, and everyone was seated, the minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today to unite the pair of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in holy matrimony. These two have chosen to affirm their love and commitment before you all, and for that, we should honour them. Now, I must ask this. If anyone here sees lawful reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister began. At this point, Isabella's old Fireside Girl troop, who had been sitting in the front, glanced back at everyone with a look that said, 'Speak now and forever regret it later'. Nobody spoke. The minister must've noticed the troop's stare at the guests, because he muttered something about someone forgetting to bring the shotgun.

"Anyway, I now invite the bride and groom to join hands and recite the vows they have prepared" the minister continued. Phineas and Isabella took each other's hands and Phineas went first.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, when I was scared, you helped me be brave. When I was lost, you were the light that led my way, and when I was alone, you gave me a hand to hold. As I hold your hand now, I am more convinced than ever that you are the one I should spend the rest of my life with. Please take this ring as a confirmation that being here, with you, getting married, is what I really want to do today" Phineas vowed and placed the ring on Isabella's finger. Then, it was Isabella's turn to say her vows.

"Phineas Flynn, for as long as I can remember, I have had this day imagined in my head. Now that the day is here, the words I've always thought I'd say are lost on me. Instead, I will just say that you are my reason for getting up in the morning, you are my motivation and my reason for being. I would rather exist in a world with only you in it than have everything except you. Please take this ring as a symbol of my devotion to you" Isabella vowed and placed the ring on Phineas' finger.

"Do you, Phineas Flynn, take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.

"I do" Phineas responded.

"Do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" inquired the minister.

"I do" Isabella replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by , I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister concluded. Phineas and Isabella embraced in a kiss so tight that if it weren't for the human body's need for air, you'd have to pry them apart with a crowbar. Everyone applauded the newly married coupling and made their way to Danville Community Centre, where the reception was to take place. Love Handel had already arrived and were waiting for everyone else. When they did, the party was in full swing. Star and Mabel were already in 'gal-pal' mode. Star had told Mabel of the time they discovered hidden cameras in one of her wedding gifts, a giant teddy bear with the cameras where the eyes should've been, and Mabel was telling Star about the time she encountered unicorns in her younger days.

"So, then I said, 'You're worse than I am!' and smacked that prissy unicorn right in the snout" Mabel finished her story and the two girls laughed.

"I've been best friends with a flying unicorn head for years, and let me tell you, they are far from saints" Star recollected. Elsewhere, Dipper and Marco were watching them.

"Well, now you know what happens when you get those two in a room together" Dipper summarised.

"Yeah, they're very similar. Almost like sisters" Marco agreed.

"Do me a favour and don't leave Mabel in charge of Mewni, like ever. She may be older, but she's still, you know, herself" Dipper said.

"No worries, there. When we leave to attend stuff like this, we usually leave Mewni in Eclipsa's charge" Marco assured. Other discussions were taking place as well. Pacifica was telling Milo and Amanda how his self-help books really motivated her to set up the Northwest Charity Fund, Zack was asking Baljeet how he became a tenured college professor at such a young age and Melissa was sharing war stories with Buford about hers and Milo's earliest misadventures. After a while, the guests were alerted to the sound of a spoon hitting a glass, signifying that someone wanted their attention. It was time for speeches, and as best man, Ferb was up first.

"Brotherhood. Save the ties of marriage, no bond is stronger than brotherhood. Phineas and I have made the most amazing inventions, but I'm sure none of them will come close to being as majestic and wonderful as the life my brother will make alongside his beloved. I have seen these two through thick and thin, and I know that, as long as they have each other, they can overcome anything, be it inventor's block, dream demons or, in the hopefully near future, parenthood. I am honoured to stand here as best man, but even more so to be standing here as both step-brother and brother-in-law to the happy couple. May you both have many years together" Ferb gave his speech. The maid of honour, Candace, was next.

"For the longest time, all I wanted was to bust my brothers. But in all that time, I was secretly proud of them, even if I couldn't express it. As I stand here, today, I can safely say that I am proud of my brother, Phineas, as well as of his new wife and my new sister-in-law. Isabella, it's your turn to keep him in check now. Phineas, promise me you will look after her. Even before the wedding, she was like the sister I never had. Do me proud, the pair of you" Candace gave her speech. Phineas then stood up to give his speech.

"I know what a lot of you are thinking right now, and it may go along the lines of 'it's about time' and 'why didn't he see it sooner?' Give me a break, I was eight at the time. All that aside, even before I started noticing Isabella in that way, I could not imagine my life without her in it. She was my best friend then, and she still is now. In high school, I was afraid to make my feelings known because I thought it would ruin our friendship, but sometimes, like now, the payoff is worth the risk. There are times where I do wish I acted sooner, but I have no regrets about how my life has gone, nor will I have any going forward" Phineas gave his speech, sat down, then pecked Isabella on the cheek. Isabella then got up to make her speech.

"It's no secret to some of you in this room that I have daydreamed about this day for so long. Those that know call it 'taking a trip to Phineasland'. Now that the day is here, I could not imagine a better setting than this. This has truly been the best day of my life so far. Thank you to all my former troop for putting up with my attempts to grab Phineas' attention for so long, thank you to all my friends and family for being here and for the support you've shown, and most of all, thank you Phineas for making me the happiest woman in the world" Isabella sat down, kissed Phineas one more time and, with the speeches concluded, Love Handel started singing 'You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart' and everyone got up. Phineas took their first dance as husband and wife right in the middle of the dance floor.

"You know, Isabella, I forgot to thank you" Phineas said in a romantic tone.

"What for?" Isabella asked.

"For making me the happiest man in the world" Phineas answered equally as romantically, and they kissed. Other couples started to dance as well, including Linda and Lawrence, Candace and Jeremy, Baljeet and Ginger, Dipper and Pacifica, Star and Marco, Zack and Melissa, Shane and Mark and Milo and Amanda.

"Reminds me of our wedding" Milo reminisced.

"I still don't know how you kept the reception from collapsing in on itself" Amanda queried.

"Some things are best left a mystery. It's more fun that way" Milo flirted.

"I do love a man of mystery" Amanda flirted back, and they kissed. Elsewhere, Baljeet and Ginger were sharing their moment together.

"Finally, they're joined at the hip. You know, Isabella used to tell us her fantasies about this day" Ginger recalled.

"Really? Anything interesting?" Baljeet asked.

"Maybe later, I'll tell you some of the spicier ones" Ginger whispered seductively in Baljeet's ear.

"That will be something to look forward to" Baljeet said with anticipation, and they kissed. Once the music was exhausted and everyone had danced enough, it was time to open the wedding presents. Linda and Lawrence got the pair a food mixer, Vivian gave Phineas some exotic recipes, noting that Phineas was just as inventive in the kitchen as he was in the back yard, much to Isabella's delight. Star and Marco got them a charm from Mewni that people often gave newly-weds to signify a long, happy and fruitful marriage. Dipper and Pacifica got them a coupon for a free tour of the Mystery Shack, under the condition that no-one tell Grunkle Stan about it. Milo and Amanda got them a new blank scrap-book, waiting to be filled with new ideas for inventions. Zack and Melissa gifted the pair with free tickets to 'Just Getting Started's next show, which would also be dedicated to the happy couple. After all the presents were opened, Phineas and Isabella were escorted via limo to their honeymoon vacation, a one-week romantic cruise around the Hawaiian islands. Everyone congratulated them as the limo left to signify the start of the rest of their lives.

Author's note: This is both a spiritual sequel to my Mewman royal wedding fic that I did a few months back and a birthday present for my dear friend, Galaxina. This also marks a full year since our first interaction. Since then, she has been a continuing source of inspiration and motivation behind my works and I honestly would not be writing these stories without her support. Thank you for everything, girl, and I hope you enjoy this humble writer's gift. If it's successful, and if enough people request it, I may do wedding fics for Milo and Amanda and Dipper and Pacifica. The usual disclaimers, I own nothing, Dan and Swampy own Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law, Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, Daron Nefcy owns SVTFOE and Disney owns them all. Enjoy.


End file.
